Behind Closed Doors
by Buggi
Summary: REPOST They said I would never understand, that he would only treat me as a toy. At first they were right. I was his toy. But I'll tell you our story…a story of a binding love. A sick and twisted love…Cause only two knew what happened…behind closed doors.
1. Chapter 1: Behind Those Doors

**Behind Closed Doors**

**By: Buggi or aka Anti- Depressant**

**Author's Note: **_Yes people. I am the Le'Anti-Depressant. BD I wasn't exactly planning on exposing that to you, I was going to go on with my new writing personality and blah blah… but. I was looking at my old profile and it did say on hold and I did really love writing this story. So I decided I'd just repost the ones I really liked because I do still have all the files. I hope you guys like it, a lot of people enjoyed it before so. Although I was going over what I had already wrote and realized how many typos and shit. Because I'm a lazy ass and I usually aaaaalways have a few typos in my stuff even after I recheck it. So its revised and I changed a few things, so enjoy! Anyways…I'm babbling so now, ON w/ the Story! Ja'Ne! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series DBZ/GT or its character. Only the plot. Thanks you.

_They said I would never understand. They told me I was too young to comprehend. That he would only treat me as a tool, a mere toy. And at first they were right. I was his tool; I was his toy. But then...well, why not we go back. I will tell you our story...our story of a binding love. A sick and twisted love...Because only two know what happened...behind closed doors.._

It was dark. I was gagged and the chains around my neck and confining my arms must have been turning my skin blue by now, because they were so tight. My whole body shook from the cold and I swear to you, even my bones clattered. If I did not have something shoved in my mouth, I knew my teeth would be chattering right along. I felt so naked, and I probably was, considering my past experiences. They were trying to sell me again. You see, I live the sad life of a concubine. Last month a wealthy widowed man, at least in his 30's, had bought me. Within 2 days, he sold me back, declaring that, "She be too hard to break and what a horrible heathen bitch she be, with the temper of a poisonous scorpion to match."

I can not blame him, I am not the happy type. I do not fall on my back and give my most precious treasure to Anyone. Hence, I fight fiercely to protect my virginity, no matter how much of a slave I am. I choke briefly and stumble forward as someone; most likely the guard jerks me forward to walk. I really do despise this life and that is why the second I get a new 'master', I am going to rip his throat out and escape back home. I still remember the day they came and took me from my home. I lived on a mountain in a cozy, peaceful flat house with my parents and grandparents. The worse part about it was, my Uncle had to witness the whole thing, but could do nothing to help.

He could only watch in horror as they dragged my kicking and screaming form away from him. We had thought we were so safe in our 'secret' sparring spot in the gorge. That was the day that hate was scarred into my heart. Instinct was a given and I immediately put up a wall, not trusting even the kindest caretaker. But the incident I remember most vividly was seeing the Prince. Even thinking about it now, I can not help but narrow my eyes in pure hatred. I saw him, begged him to make his guards put me down, to let me free. But he only walked past, his cold stare and smirk oozing into my core. The look on his face, pure delight, it made me shiver.

He was exactly like you would imagine a Prince to be. Especially from the way his father, King Vegeta, was. I thought because of the rank of my family, he would acknowledge me, but he just brushed me off. I hated everyone that stood in my way or prevented me to get home again after that. "Pick up your pace," the grungy guard commands as I am led up what I guess is a hallway. It is still pitch black dark and I can not see a thing in front of my nose, except for the shining armor of the man in front of me. Someone must have already brought me. They would not be moving me like this unless I was going to my new 'home'. I do not think it fair, sending me to some un-expecting man. He would only send me back after a day.

"The poor sap." I mutter, looking up as I am thrown into a lit room.

I look around the neatly kept room. Where the hell was I? From what I can tell, it is a very clean bathroom. Well that is a change. Usually they only give me a bucket of water and a torn rag. They were...pampering me? My brow rises as two women walk into the room, one with a basket of bathing oils and the other carrying bundles of towels. I started to notice that the bathroom was not an ordinary bathroom when the women started to bathe me. The tub was not a tub at all; It was built into the ground and when you pushed some controls on the wall nearby, warm massaging bubbles formed in the water.

There were even golden-framed paintings on the wall and there were statues by the entrance. The widowed man that I lived with before was not this wealthy. Curiosity gets the better of me and before I can think, my mouth opens, "Where am I?"

At first no one said anything, so I sigh softly and sit there. That was mighty rude. They could have at least answered my question. "You are in the royal palace. The Prince awaits you in his chambers; you are to be his now. His highness brought you for his 24th birthday."

"Eya! Did I hear you correct?" I ask, as I am lead out of the water.

They fall silent again as they toweled the water from my body. I guess I did hear right. Great, just my luck. I get stuck with the bastard that I said that I was going to get back at. A glint comes to my eyes as they start rubbing the scented oils into my skin. If I stayed around for a little while, I could kick his ass and then escape. I smirk faintly, my tail swishing behind me. This could get really interesting. "What is your name...?" The youngest one asks as she takes stands of my hair, twirls them around her finger and pins them up decoratively.

"Um... I am Pan. Son Pan." Well that threw me off.

"Pan. Tha's a lo'vely name. My mother and I will be takin' care of you from now on. My name is Ayana."

---

The two women, Ayana and her mother Umi, finished the long transformation and sent me on my way. I felt so odd. I was not used to this kind of treatment; no one had pampered me like this in years. I smelt of different kinds of flowers and spices; my skin was creamy like milk and just as smooth. The casual blue dress hugged curves and cleavage that were usually defiled and unclothed. With the soft, satin fabric wrapping around me and flowing to the ground, I still felt comfortable. Although boots and fighting Gi would be a much better pick. "Beggars shan't be choosers, I suppose."

I pause briefly and stop at the only double doors in the corridor, "Damn...his room must be huge."

Sighing, I prepare myself to be molested or beaten as soon as my 'master' opened the door. Both things were not the best, but I could certainly deal with them. I would fight him all night if I had to. Poor thing too, I hear I be the first female that he has ever purchased. They say saiya-jin females can be bitches and I know exactly how I can be sometimes, so let us see. If he be a strong male, than he will have no problem handling me. He is a saiya-jin too after all. After I take a deep calming breath, I lift my hand up and knock on the door. A shiver runs up my back as I hear shuffling from inside.

The door is pulled open and I stare in shock at the Prince toweling his hair nonchalantly. He stops for a minute, looks me over and then gives me that cold smirk of his. I blink as my breath catches in my throat and I can not help but stare at his half naked body, the other half concealed by a dark blue towel. Damn, if only that thing were not there. I look back up at his face and he jesters me in with his head. Now was my turn to notice the long locks that was his hair. Since the last time I saw him, he has grown in both height and masculinity. He was no longer that boy I loathed; he was a very intimidating, towering and hansom man.

"You are finally mine, eh Pan? I've been waiting for you for a while now, my lady." He purred, lifting my chin with his fingers.

"I did not know you were waiting for so long. I hope you realize that you are not getting anything from me Prince Trunks so you can forget it." I said, snatching my face from his grasp.

"I had a feeling you would feel that way. But you are mine, so I will break you...in time. But for now, we'll start things slow. This is our room; we share everything equally so get used to it."

"Hn...Figures…" I snorted, looking around the well-furnished room.

"You should get used to the fact that I will be seeing enough of your naked body soon, so you shouldn't try to hide it from me. Ayana and her mother will probably come when you wake up to measure you for clothing..."

"What kind of clothing?"

He chuckled in amusement and walked into the bathroom, "Anything you desire. Dresses, jewelry, trinkets, whatever you women wear..."

"Fighting Gi?" I asked, like an excited child. Listen to me.

I could hear him laughing as the smell of his cologne invades my senses, "If that is what you wish, then my woman shall have it."

I blink in shock. Was he actually being nice to me? He sounded so proper, which was unexpected. I hadn't thought he'd actually treat me this way. I don't know what I wanted him to do. At least try to jump on me or something. I shake my head slightly as I walk over to the huge King size bed and fell onto it. The soft quilts of the bed engulfed me as I covered myself with them and snuggled into warmth of the pillows. I hadn't felt this comfortable; this relaxed...this cared for in a long time... Maybe the time I spent here would do me some good. Maybe I could live with that bastard for just a while…

**Author's Note: **_LoL. I love this story, so I had to bring it back. Well…a lot has happened since then and I just thought the Anti-Depressant needed a break cause she was giving me a damn headache along with my parents. But she's back with another different pen and she's here to stay for a while. Since I realized that I hadn't stopped writing this, but only put it on hold, I decided to give it life again. So I hope you like it! Review! Ja'Ne Everyone! _

_Buggi_


	2. Chapter 2: Curtains

**Behind Closed Doors**

**By: Buggi or aka Anti- Depressant**

**Author's Note: **_Nothing much to say on this so On w/ the Story! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series DBZ/GT or its character. Only the plot. Thanks you.

**(Author's POV from now on)**

She woke with a start. The rings of the royal blue curtains jingling as the sun suddenly invaded her dreams and willed her awake. She wanted nothing more to do than to tell whoever was in the room to go screw themselves and let her sleep longer. Rolling into the depths of the many pillows, she couldn't help but feel a pang of sadness when she didn't meet the warm body of the prince. The thought caused her eyes to open suddenly, and she glared at the empty spot next to her. How dare he make her feel that way! She had only been there for no more than two months and she had taken a liking to him, no matter how much she to deny it. "Ah well..." She thought, rolling onto her back, her body sprawled out under the silk sheets.

"Did ye sleep well my lady?" Ayana's soft, timid voice sounded from where Pan knew she was standing with a tray.

Her new life so far was going well. The King, who seemed to always wear a stone hard expression, surprisingly took a liking to her. She guessed it was because his own daughter was about Pan's age. The Queen, Buruma, was in love with her and loved that her son had chosen her for his. She'd often spur on about how she believed that Pan would become more than his 'concubine'. In return, Pan would just smile and thank the Queen for thinking so highly of her. The only problem she had was the Princess herself. It was a matter of jealousy and Pan could tell by the way the air shifted when she and the Princess were in the same room. It was too bad she'd be leaving the royal family soon; she was starting to feel like she belonged. "Fine Ayana." Pan grinned like a cat and stretched, "Hopefully ye did not sleep too roughly. Have ye dreamed about your beloved Ebizo again?"

"Ye are simply horrid, my lady." The small red head grinned shyly as she brought the tray over and laid it over her lap.

"Me? Ye are the one who can not even talk to him. And he is only one of the most hansom ones." Pan winked, picking up the cup of tea, taking a sip.

"Good news fer ye, my lady." Ayana smiled as she went to pick out her attire for the morning, "'Member when ye told King Vegeta ye enjoyed fighting? Well he had a beautiful sword hand made and customized for ye. He wants ye to show the royal court yur skills tomorrow."

She blinked the piece of toast she had started munching on hanging off her lip, "Like a demonstration or something?"

"He wants to see how strong ye are. I think he will have Princess Bura spar with you. It is said that she is the strongest female with a sword."

"She is not stronger than I." Pan shrugged indifferently as she set the tray beside her and slipped from under the blanket, "Ye know what...I think I would enjoy a training session this morning. Bring me the armor Prince Trunks has given me."

"Yes, my lady." The girl nodded and pulled the tiny blue body suit out of the huge dresser.

Pan couldn't help but smirk as she slipped off all of her cloths and pulled the tight spandex over her hips. It looked like a bathing suit with sleeves. It stopped at her elbows and she just knew it would ride when she began training. Then all eyes would be on her, and if the Prince were there he'd get a show too... She shook the thought out of her mind as she glared at the floor. Where the hell were all these thoughts about the Prince coming from? Ok, he was absolutely gorgeous and any women in her right mind would throw herself at him, but he was still the cause of most of her suffering. "My Lady, do ye think it tis wise to wear such an outfit to train? The soldiers aren'' very well mannered and the only girl they are used to seeing train is Princess Bura and she usually has on Gi." The younger girl's voice was filled with concern as she dragged the heavy armored boots towards the bed, "And how can you possibly wear these things? They weight a ton!"

"It is not like I will let just any of those men come near me Ayana. I am not the Princess; I like to take risks. It tis fun." She grinned as she shoved her feet into the boots.

---

The sharp metal swung past her face and she smiled as she gripped the handle of her sword. It was perfect. It reminded her of being home again, back on Mount Puzo where she could privately train herself. The training facilities were almost like that. Almost. The lack of privateness was apparent, as the men around couldn't help but to stare at her fluid movements. They had all crowded around to watch her. Compared to the Princess, she was the finest gem to ever walk into their quarters. They stared on in fascination, her technique with a sword fierce and handled well. She was using her own personal style, mixed with different and experienced techniques.

She closed her eyes, the keenness of the silence and muttered comments hanging on the air in the room. Her stance was perfect, no openings...no flaws. And the way she moved and cut her legs and blade through the air, made it seem as if her foe or sparring partner was really there in front of her; battling with just as much, if not more expertise than she was. Maybe the imaginary fighter was putting up a fight; maybe he was quicker than she was. No one knew, but they could see that she was moving with an odd state of concentration. The sweat that dripped down her forehead and ran a wet line down the side of her face didn't cause her to waver. As they looked on they could see the trance like face she made.

She was oblivious to the world around her and she could only see one thing, one vision that was branded into her mind. She was back home with her Uncle, their feet dancing as they both trained together. She smirked as she remembered the smirk that would come to his usually confused face. His face giving acknowledgment that she had gotten stronger since they last sparred. With her eyes closed she could hear the calm wind and the birds as they chirped, happily preached on a branch near them. And his scent; that smell each of the men in her family had that clung to the air and never let her forget. His laughter when she would send him colliding into a tree. It was such a lovely memory. Her Uncle Goten was her best friend. When she was just a tot, he would tease and play with her. Every year he would test her strength, sparring her to see what she had learned and how much she had developed with skill and age.

Next to her father, he was one of the most special men in her life. Just underneath her grandfather. She felt the intense feeling of sadness taking over her heart and almost wanted to start crying. If only she could stay with his memory a little longer…Her eyes blinked open as the muttering stopped and the soft sound of heels on the floor could be heard in the lingering silence. Blue came in contact with brown and the icy gaze shut every man in the room up. The two girls glared harshly at the other, each gaze promising great skill and determination when they faced one another. It wasn't a secret that the Princess hated Pan with a passion. She could tell that she was jealous, for whatever reason of her. "Concubine!" She stated her nose turned up as she watched her, "What makes you think you can train here, you are a mere sl--!"

"For your information...I have the permission from the King himself to train here." Pan growled, the tip of her sword rested on the floor as she panted softly, irritated that she had been interrupted.

"This space is reserved for the soldiers and authorized personnel only. I know my father would not permit someone such as you to train here. Now...leave." The aqua haired girl's voice was hitched with warning.

"Bura. My women has been permitted by our father to train here." The masculine voice of her lavender haired brother cut in before the two could share words.

"How dare you brother. Defending a whore you brought off the market." Her annoyed gaze turned to her brother's, "I will snap her in half tomorrow just to spite you!"

With that she turned, the sound of her heels fading as she stomped, disappearing down the corridor. Pan smirked as she turned around towards the Prince, the look on his face priceless. He was staring at her, his usually hard gaze was softened and he looked so entranced by her body. She grinned and tilted her head cockily, a few pieces of her ebony hair falling from the ponytail it was confined in. The room had been cleared out, all the soldiers fearing the Prince. They knew that the woman they had been watching belonged to him and that he could be territorial when it came to his personal things. Finally realizing just how he was staring at her, he averted his gaze to her face and coughed nervously. All she could do was smile as she watched him fidget in his spot. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Pan." He started, clearing his throat again before he went on, "I would be honored if you joined me for a private dinner tonight. In the gardens."

Her hand was on her hip and she couldn't help but glare at him, "It is not going to make me want to have sex with you, your highness."

"You should really get your mind out of the gutter girl." He sighed, shaking his head, "But if you do not wish to join me, I understand fully."

"Well...I suppose. If you don't try anything, I suppose I could eat with you. It is not like it would kill me." She nodded nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Good." He began to smirk, "You would have a problem if you did not agree to come."

She blinked as he disappeared through the double doors. It was weird how he had been nervous one minute and his cocky self the next. No matter; he was an idiot anyway. She didn't even know why she agreed to dine with him. Yes, he looked almost too cute when he had asked her, but she still hated him. At least he wanted to hate him. It was odd, he was starting to get under her skin, no matter how much she tried to deny. He was intoxicating and the way he brushed against her at night sent her body into a whirl. "Ok fine, so maybe I wouldn't mind screwing him, but he still should burn." She huffed as she sheathed her sword and wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I suppose I should have Ayana pick something out for me to wear. I can not go naked." She grinned devilishly, "He probably would not even mind..."

**---**

She couldn't help but grin at the butterflies in her stomach. When she had gotten to the room she and the prince shared, Ayana, her mother and a few other maids were their fusing with each other. Almost on impulse, a confused look came to her face and she watched as some rushed around with perfumes and nick-knacks in their arms. She blinked and then blinked again as she looked stupidly around the room. She didn't know whom to ask because all of the women were moving in such haste it made her dizzy. Her eyes grew wide as she practically stumbled over what most of everyone's attention was draw to. A white manikin stood in the middle of the room, the black and blue fabric of the evening gown it was modeling shining in the sun as it poured through the partially opened window. "Oh my god..." She breathed, all the air seemingly being sucked from her chest as her hand went up to steady herself.

She was oblivious to the gazes that fell upon her after she uttered the soft words. No one had ever gotten her such an exquisite gift. The way the dress faded from the basic color blue at the top into black made the dress look like the way the sky faded at night. The small gems at the bottom made it look like scattered stars. She blinked in disbelief as a plump servant women stood beside her, a black incased box with a beautiful diamond reef necklace inside sparkling up at her. Wasn't this just a private dinner? A smile came to her face as she nodded her approval and they started to rush around again. By the time they sent her on her way again, it was around 9. The prince had sent a message for her a while earlier, telling her not to be late. She couldn't help but feel as though they would never finish dressing her.

But the end product was breath taking. She stood in front of a full-length mirror, her eyes wide as she stared at herself. The look was so foreign to her, all the jewels she wore and the primped hair. Never had she stood in a pair of high heels. For once she didn't feel common and unclean among all these people, even though she spent most of her time conversing with the servants. She guessed it was because she understood the dialect they used and she shared so many things in common with them. She felt so sophisticated and all she wanted to do was fly home, walk into her parent's living room and show them how she developed into such a beautiful young woman. Looking at how wonderful she looked brought a broad grin to her full satin lips and she seemed not to be able to stop by the time she was walking into the lush garden.

She didn't know where to meet him at, but she still walked forward, the smell of every kind of different flower hitting her fragile saiya-jin senses. The moon reflected off her dress perfectly and even her eyes came alive as she walked with a paced stride forward. He saw her before she saw him and he almost choked on the wine he had been impatiently sipping on as he wait for her. It was as expected. She looked absolutely gorgeous in the dress he had chosen for her. To think that he had seen this girl so long ago; thought she was beautiful even then and now she belonged to him. Why did all the perfect girls come in such a small package? It seemed all the potential came everywhere else but in the royal girls. Had his mother been a royal before she married his father, Bura would hate herself now. He smirked at the thought of his younger sister screaming about her face and figure. He stood up quickly, compelled to greet her properly when she approached him. "You look..." He coughed, his badass demeanor slipping fast as he spoke, "You are beautiful Pan...you really are."

It was hard to keep from smiling at him. He was doing it again, falling short when he usually was so bold towards her any other time. He could watch her move around in the nude in the privacy of their room, but she didn't understand why he turned into mush any other time. She was just a girl, right? Just a normal beautiful girl, with attitude and the brawns to go with it. No, she was something more. Deep down, there was something more to her...something very special.

---

Bura glared down at the laughing pair as she stood on her balcony. Why did her brother get to have the perfect women in his life? She wanted someone perfect too! The Prince her mother had introduced her to a few months early nearly made her want to empty her stomach all over his face; truthfully. And all Trunks had to do was buy a concubine. Her grip on the bar tightened as she watched her brother whisper in her ear. She scoffed. It was probably something dirty, knowing how her brother was with females. That girl. She was corrupting her brother, she was making him act different, she was...extremely hot.

She was probably seducing her brother without even noticing it. After all she did come off a little naïve, but Bura knew that wasn't so. She let out a quiet growl as she watched them a while longer, the disgusted look plastered on her face. That girl was going down tomorrow. She irked her far too much and made her jealous beyond belief. She wanted to be the center of attention again. She needed to be the center of attention and she knew she wouldn't be if she continued to be in the way. When she sick of the scene, she muttered hostilely under her breath. "I am so going to kick your sorry ass, _my lady_." Turning around, she disappeared through thesatin curtainsof her room.

**Author's Note:** _Ok. To clear something's up, at the beginning when Pan is talking to Ayana, they speck a little differently than the royals do. The peasants and servants have a more broken language so when you see something miss-spelled when they are talking, don't worry. Anyway. I hope you liked that chapter. Review please and I'll update ASAP! Ja'Ne!_

_Buggi_


	3. Chapter 3: If You Only Knew

**Behind Closed Door**

**By: Buggi or aka Anti-Depressant **

**Author's Note: **_Sorry about the long wait my friends. I've been under a lot of stress with working and friends and family and blah blah blah. Anyways. I hope you like the chapter. So on w/ the story! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series DBZ/GT or its character. Only the plot. Thanks you.

Morning brought the sun leaking through the partially opened windows and the mere thought of waking up was a disgust to the young sleeping beauty. Letting out a breath, she groaned and opened her eyes to meet the soft gaze of the prince. He was smiling down at her and with the gentlest touch, he brushed his palm against her forehead. He couldn't help but think how innocent she looked right before she woke up. It was as if a flower had opened up and delivered her to him, like a little fairy. She stared at him questionably, the childish look on her face causing him to chuckle softly. "What...?" She asked groggily, shoving her forearms under the cushion of the pillow she was laying on and hid her face.

"Can I quietly lay here and watch you sleep, madam?" His eyebrow was raised and the teasing smirk on his face was inviting.

"Not like that your highness..." She replied, nuzzling closer to his side.

"And why not? You did not mind my eyes on you last night." He cooed, finger tips brushing the hair off her shoulder.

"Well because,..." She shifted against him, "I was hoping that I would receive a goodnight kiss, but I did not."

"I cannot read your mind...however much I wish to do so." He whispered, his finger tips lifting her chin.

Before their lips could touch, the door was swung open and the King stood, shoulders back and head held high with confidence in the entrance. Pan watched as he strut into the huge room, his eyes taking in the well-furnished living quarters of his son and his women. He had never been into his son's room before and he wasn't surprised. Trunks' room was at the other end of the palace along with his sister's and he was usually always too busy to come down there way. His gaze traveled to the huge Queen sized bed the two lay watching him in and couldn't help but smirk. Pan lay behind the Prince, the thick warm cover bunched in her fist as she tried to cover up the skimpy material of the silk night gown she was sporting. His gaze dwelled on her for a few extra seconds before he nodded. "Maiden Son...I believe you should be rising soon? You do not want my daughter to beat you to the arena." His voice was deep and vibrated roughly like brass through the air.

"Ay your highness." She smiled, nodding respectively, "But my handmaiden, Ayana, has not come yet this morning."

"I see." He nodded slightly, "My son. I would like a private word with you in an hour. You shall meet me in my study." With that King Vegeta turned and disappeared through the double doors, his thick blue and black cloak fluttering behind him as he left.

"I guess that kiss will have to wait, my sweet." He cooed, fingering her cheek.

She couldn't help but grin as she watched him retreat from the bed and disappear into the bathroom. Last night had been marvelous, despite what she wanted to think. He had been so charming. They talked for what seemed like hours about different odds and ends and he even held her hand. It was as if time stopped just to let them bond. Around midnight was when sleep began to get to them and even though she knew she would be waking up early the next morning, she still urged him to speak more. 'I enjoy the sound of his voice.' She found herself thinking that the whole time he was telling about his past. He had done so many things too. From helping his father conquer opposing planets, to all the intense training and lessons throughout his life. He was such a multi-talented person and in the past couple months he had grown on her like a weed. Of course she wouldn't tell anyone that. For all she knew, it could be a fling or something. "Iy… He does not even know about me…"

She waited for the prince to leave the room before she lifted her body from the comfort of the bed they shared. She gave out a long cat like yawn and stretched out under the covers. Today was the day. A smirk came to her face as she thought about how everyone would react when she beat the princess. There was no doubt in her mind that they would all be shocked, but she hoped that it wouldn't be too bad. She knew she wouldn't even have to break a sweat. Bura was absolutely no match for her. The girl couldn't even fly for Kami's sake, which was a disappointment. "All royals should be taught to fly…and she calls herself a warrior." Pan made a disgusted face, "I shall beat that 'princess warrior' shit right out her system.."

As she laughed, the door to the room was cracked open. She heard the alien girl before she saw her and immediately a grin came to her face, "Mornin' Aya.."

"Mistress!" The girl gasped as she padded quickly over to the bed, "All the workers are buzzin'…is it true? The rumor they speak?"

"How did you find out?" Pan couldn't help but to be amused by the shocked expression on the younger girls face, it was absolutely priceless.

"Mama…I hurd't from one of the bed chamber maidens. So I run to ask mama and she confirmed. You're a royal mistress?"

Pan gave her a patient look. She didn't know whether to tell the girl or leave her hanging. After all, she didn't want the King and Queen, let alone the Prince find out her true origin yet. "Aya…it's fa' more complicated than that…"

"Mistress! Why don you tell the King and Queen? Why are you even a concubine. If the King knew of your background, he could help you..."

"Aya… I am sure that after today, things will be different." She paused briefly, apparently thinking something over, "You will stay by my side through it all will you not?"

"I 'ave been wit ye since ye first come." She gave her a warm smile as she cupped her hands, "I will be by your side 'til the end, mistress."

"Good. Now…come. And tell me more about this Ebizo."

---

Bra stood in the mirror, her sea blue eyes gleaming with hate as she glared at her reflection. She stood stiffly, moving mechanically as her lady's in waiting dressed her. They looked as irritated as their princess did. Irritated because she was in a bad mood. "Would you like your hair up or down my lady?" The blue skinned alien girl asked softly, after they had finished getting her dressed. In return, the princess glanced at the girl and nodded. She hadn't said a word all morning. One of them wanted to ask her if she was alright, but they knew better. Past experiences had shown that their mistress could be violent when someone did even the littlest thing. "My Daughter…"

She turned around to see her mother standing with her Mistress of the Robes. The older women stood behind the Queen, a clipboard clenched to her chest, her head held high. Blue ringlet curls hung loosely from the bun they seemed to spill out of. The younger girl couldn't help but let a smile come to her face as her mother smiled back at her. "Good morning mother." Bra spoke softly, standing up from the stool in front of the mirror and walked over to her mother. She took her mother's dainty hand in her own small hand and they took turns kissing each other's fingers and standing in that peaceful, mother-daughter stance.

"I trust you slept well and are rested…" Queen Buruma smiled tenderly at her only daughter as the rest of the maids took this as there cue to leave the room.

"I slept fine mother." Bura nodded slightly.

"I still wish you would reconsider about this fight. Let someone else face Pan." She didn't want to sound like she was holding her back.

But Bura saw through the act and just smiled, "Mother…I will be fine! I have been trained in battle too.." Her voice softened a bit before she went on, "I at least want to try…I am strong."

Buruma smiled softly, "Fine then. But you will be fighting hard. So be careful…" She pulled her close and stared into her eyes, "And I mean that."

"Yes mother. I will come back alive!" She smiled cutely before giggling at herself. "No…I really will.." And with that she bowed to her mother and the older women took her leave.

---

Millions of people filled into the huge dome shaped arena. It was almost impossible to hear anything important over all the noise. Everyone, nobles and commoners alike were bustling with talk of the on coming bout. It would be at least an hour away, but people had already begun to fill the seats. "I hope this is a good fight, otherwise I'm wasting my time when I could be training…" The man crossed his arms in mild irritation as he sat beside his mother.

"Do no complain Goten. You sound like a child." His mother scolded, sitting back in the comfortable chair, fixing the dark fabric of her dress.

"I was not complaining mother. I was simply stating that…" He stopped short when he caught the glare in her eye. He could tell she wasn't in the mood to have him start with her today.

"Where is your father?" She asked suddenly, looking around the area.

"There…" He replied slightly, watching as his father approached followed by his brother and his wife.

The three took there seats along side their family. They sat on the more comfortable side, where they were shaded by silk canopies and the seats were cushioned. None of them were really in the mood to watch a fight, except the small boy in Videl's arms. But of coarse it was because he was only 5 and didn't know any better. She let out a sigh and looked at her husband. She frowned at the hard look on his face as he scanned the arena. It had been so long since she had seen him smile, smile with his whole being. Ever since their oldest daughter had been taken they had both seemed depressed. He had never given up trying to look for her, to bring her back to them, but she couldn't help but think it was hopeless. She was starting to believe that they would never find there first born.

"Dear…" He heard his wife speak softly and felt her warm hand cover his. "Please do not look so distraught.."

How could she even say such a thing? It was like she didn't even care about their missing child. He sighed softly, regretting the thought as soon as it came. He knew he was just too frustrated to think straight. His wife had taken it as hard as he had. "I am sorry my wife…I do not mean to be this way." She smiled when he covered her hand with his own, "I will try to enjoy this day."

"So who do you think this mysterious girl that is fighting the Princess is?" ChiChi asked, leaning forward so she could see her daughter-in-law and son.

"Maybe an arrogant alien?" She replied, shrugging slowly. "I heard she might be a match for her."

"The princess will not stand a chance. She was not even taught to fly." Goten mused, shaking his head, "The only thing she has is agility…in other words, she is pathetic.."

"You shouldn't speak about our princess, Goten Son…" His mother scolded, shaking her finger at him.

"Eh Goten, I am surprised you are not saying what you would usually say about a 'beautiful' women." Goku joked, rubbing his nose as he smiled.

"Hey…I didn't say that she didn't have a hot body." A sly smirk came to his face as his mother glared at him evilly.

"You are absolutely horrid Goten." The women huffed, hitting him on his arm with her fan.

---

Pan's eyes lit up as she stood in the hallway that would lead her into the dome shaped battle field. Ayana stood near by, arms folded patiently in front of her. She had been watching her mistress for a while now and couldn't help but be surprised by the way she was acting. Her fingers twitched with anticipation, her eyes flashed from black to red in a way she had never seen before. She could tell that the thrill of a fight was making her itchy. Not to mention she felt the intense waves of power emitting from her body. The thought of asking her what was wrong, if anything was, crossed her mind, but she decided against it. It was better to just leave her be to stress or whatever it was she was doing, "Pan."

They both turned to see the lavender haired prince walking towards them. The hard look on her face, faded into a soft smile when she saw him. Pushing herself away from the wall, she stepped up to meet him and had to catch herself from blushing when he placed his hands on her hips. "Go easy on her…she's a cocky little brat and I'm pretty sure she won't last but an hour against you."

"Trunks…there is something I must tell you before I go out there…" She started, but was cut off by Ayana's timid voice.

She coughed nervously, bowing her head, "Ma'am, the signal had been made. Your bout will begin soon."

He gave her a secret smile, "Good luck." With that he left, leaving the lingering feeling of his hands on her body.

She blinked in shock. How did he always manage to do that to her? She didn't even get a chance to tell him. It was too late now anyway. He'd just have to find out in a while. When she saw the concerned look on Ayana's face, she couldn't help but smirk. It was a wonder the alien girl hadn't asked her what was wrong yet. There was no doubt in her mind that she could feel something different about her. "Ayana…I hope you have a good seat."

"I do! All of th' lower servants and maids will be at th' door on th' other side! That is where I will go after ye enter the arena." She smiled back softly, before kissing her hand, "Do your best, my lady."

"Oh don' worry.." Pan smirked, an evil, sure tone in her voice as she cracked her knuckles, "The princess won' even know what hit her…literally."

**Author's Note: **_To clear some more things up: Yes, they are on Vegetasei. I was looking at some of my old reviews for this story and someone asked that question (no matter how stupid I thought it was). But anyways yea. Please read and review. I'll try to work on the other story and update soon! Ja'Ne! _

_Buggi_


End file.
